The invention relates to a gas generator for filling an airbag for a motor vehicle and to a device for making electrical contact with a gas generator.
Gas generators in motor vehicles serve the purpose of inflating airbags, as required, i.e. in particular in the case of an accident. The gas generator is in this case generally activated by means of an electrical signal and is grounded to the ground potential of the vehicle. With known gas generators, used for grounding purposes are the fixing means, by means of which the gas generator or its housing is fixed to the vehicle. These electrically conductive fixing parts are used to connect the gas generator to a likewise electrically conductive vehicle part, in particular a body part or a metallic part of a motor vehicle seat. This connection provides the contact between the gas generator housing and the ground potential of the vehicle. The reliability of the grounding or connection to the ground potential produced in this manner is dependent on a large number of external factors, such as the occurrence of leakage currents or the correct mounting of the respective fixing part, for example. It is also possible for there to be multiple groundings which make defined grounding of the gas generator to a unique ground potential impossible. Furthermore, two or more gas generators which are arranged at different points in the vehicle are connected to different ground potentials of the vehicle, since the ground potential may assume different values at different points of the motor vehicle, for example, owing to the occurrence of leakage currents.
DE 43 17 737 A1 describes a gas generator for filling an airbag. The gas generator is installed in the vehicle such that it is electrically connected to a hooter switch. The gas generator is connected to the negative pole of the battery via a socket and a steering shaft, to which the hooter switch is also connected.
It is therefore the object of the invention to specify an improved ground connection for gas generators.